The Seventh Voyage Of Golden Sun
by OrphanMaid
Summary: The cast of GoldenSun does the movie The Seventh Voyage of Sinbad! This is my first time so be gentle please.....


The Seventh Voyage Of Golden Sun.  
  
Hi everybody!!! This is my first time actually writing one of these things so bear with me please! This is a parody of one of my favorite movies: The Seventh Voyage Of Sinbad!!!  
  
Felix: Then why didn't you title this fic "The Seventh Voyage Of-whoever- will-be-playing-Sinbad"?  
  
Shut up! Oh! This is my muse Felix!! In my fictions my muse will either be him or Piers!  
  
Felix: What?!?! Why don't you just use me!!!  
  
Because you're annoying sometimes but I still love ya!! Anyways, the reason of the title thingy is.well.you'll find out! So enjoy the story and please review. Like I said this is my first time so bear with me!  
  
Felix: Knowing her it's going to be reeaaally dumb!!!  
  
*Whacks Felix with a frying pan* Do the disclaimer!!!  
  
Felix: Hedwig does not own Golden Sun or Sinbad. She does own this fic *mumbles under his breath* that's about the only thing she DOES own.  
  
Watch it!  
  
*~*~*~*~ Everyone of the GoldenSun cast (except Isaac and Mia) is sitting around in an auditorium. They're all talking and reading scripts. Suddenly Isaac and Mia burst into the room all smiles.  
  
Garet: What are you two so happy about?  
  
Isaac: Well this is a parody isn't it?  
  
Ivan: Yeah.  
  
Mia: We ALWAYS get the leading roles!!! ^ ^  
  
Everyone: *Groan*  
  
Hedwig: *Entering* Not this time you two.  
  
Isaac: Who the heck are you????  
  
Hedwig: I'm the author and director of this parody thing. Now listen up everyone!!! Everyone will (or maybe) end up with a part. Isaac and Mia *they smile* you will NOT be getting the lead roles *I and M frown*.  
  
Garet: So.what's this all about?  
  
Hedwig: Well did you read the script?  
  
Garet: um.. *blushes* I kinda have trouble reading.  
  
Everyone: *Anime fall*  
  
Hedwig: Okay.what we're doing is a parody of the movie called "The Seventh Voyage Of Sinbad".  
  
Sheba: Who's that????  
  
Hedwig: I was about to tell you before you interrupted!!!  
  
Alex: Yeah, be quiet Sheba. Let the lady talk!!!  
  
Hedwig: Thank you, as I was saying..  
  
Alex: I mean it's not very polite to interrupt someone when they're talking, especially if they're giving directions or an important speech or something like that. I mean it's annoying for someone to go on and on and on..  
  
Karst: *whacks Alex over the head with a frying pan. Alex collapses* that should shut him up!  
  
Hedwig: O___O Ooookkk.. anyway the movie is basically about a captain.  
  
Piers: Whoohoo!!!  
  
Hedwig: ..who goes on a quest to save a princess and such. It's a pretty good movie and knowing you guys you'll act it out so horribly it will be hilarious.  
  
Felix: Are we supposed to take that as a compliment?  
  
Hedwig: You will or will not.it be for you to decide.  
  
Felix:....  
  
Ivan: *leans over to Jenna and mumbles under his breath* this lady is okay and everything but.she's really starting to freak me out!  
  
Jenna: Same here. But I think this idea might actually be pretty fun.  
  
Ivan: As long as I don't have to play a midget I'm fine.  
  
Hedwig: Okay now here's how I'm going to cast this here parody thing. I'm going to read the cast list and pick which one of you would best be that character. Got it?  
  
Alex: *now regaining consciousness* Whoa.. pretty birdies.  
  
Isaac: C'mon! I want to know what part I get!!!  
  
Hedwig: Well the first role, of course, is Captain Sinbad. Personally I think this is role would be great for none other than Piers.  
  
Piers: Yay!!! I actually get a leading role!! ^ ^  
  
Hedwig: Felix you'll be playing Haroofa, Captain Sinbad's first mate and best friend.  
  
Felix: Figures.  
  
Hedwig: Now the next role is Princess Pricilla, who is Sinbad's love interest.  
  
At this being said Mia clears her throat and stands straight and tall. Hedwig glances at Mia.  
  
Hedwig: Sheba will have this part!!  
  
Sheba: um.okay. But no offense or anything, I don't love Piers. I love Felix.  
  
Hedwig: its called acting sweetie. The role of Saudi, Pricilla's maid will be....Mia!!!  
  
Mia: WHAT?!?!?! I AM NOT GOING TO BE SHEBA'S MAID!!!  
  
Hedwig: It's either that or being one of the heads of a giant bird.  
  
Mia: :'(so unfair..  
  
Saturos: What about the rest of us??? What are our parts?  
  
Menardi: Yeah  
  
Agatio: That's right.  
  
Hedwig: *light bulb appearing over her head* Agatio I just thought of what role to give you! Agatio: Really? Which one?  
  
Hedwig: Golock! All the guy says is 'That's right'  
  
Agatio: Cool!!! ^ ^  
  
Okay that's all I'm going to do for now. Look please review and tell me what you think. I already have most of the cast planned out but I would like to know your opinions. But remember this is my first fanfic so please be gentle!!  
  
Felix: Why did you make me a first mate?  
  
Felix!! Come here for a second please.  
  
Felix: Uh-oh. REVIEW!!! 


End file.
